El inicio de la distancia
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Últimamente se han dejado escuchar extraños rumores en la escuela. Burlas, ofensas, burlas mal disimuladas…era solo cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a los oídos de los mismos sextillizos. Los almuerzos compartidos habían llegado a su final.


Contenido: Spoilers de la Película. No es yaoi, trama familiar.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Segundo drabble después de haber visto la película, a ver si ya después de esto me animo aunque sea a un pequeño one-shot. En fin, como saben ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen ya que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio. Este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio y no tiene fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente drabble contiene** spoilers de la película de Osomatsu-san**. Sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. En caso de no haberla visto, dicha película se encuentra disponible en Crunchyroll completamente subtitulada en español (y si buscan un poco más, tal vez en otros sitios).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Y los demás?- preguntó Karamatsu al notar cómo solo uno de sus hermanos se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, uno de los lugares típicos donde solían comer su almuerzo cuando la azotea de la escuela se encontraba cerrada.

-Osomatsu-niisan y Jyushimatsu fueron llamados a la dirección, creo que han vuelto a reprobar un examen o algo así.- Contestaba el cuarto hermano mientras reía levemente.- Choromatsu-niisan y Todomatsu estaban ayudando a otro profesor con las libretas de tareas, les tocaba el servicio de limpieza hoy.- Terminó de explicar, llevándose su envase de jugo a los labios.

-Vaya, es raro que todos estén ocupados el mismo día.- Restándole importancia, Karamatsu se sentó un par de escalones más arriba de su hermano.- ¡El almuerzo de hoy también luce delicioso!- Dijo al abrir su caja de obento.

-Oye…Karamatsu-niisan.- Habló con cierto tono más grave del usual. Extrañado, Karamatsu levantó su vista, percatándose que había tenido un cambio de humor.- ¿Has escuchado…los rumores?

-¿Rumores?- Preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.- ¿Cuáles rumores?

Ichimatsu desvió la mirada, incómodo al notar que su hermano no había escuchado nada al respecto.

-Sobre nosotros…sobre que es difícil tratar con los seis al mismo tiempo.- Continuó aún más bajito, como si le costara si quiera decirlo.

Era obvio que siempre hubiese algún tipo de rumor sobre ellos, ser un grupo de sextillizos casi completamente idénticos en la preparatoria no era algo demasiado usual, por lo que desde su primer año fueron uno de los principales temas de conversación entre sus compañeros. Sin embargo, fue al final de su segundo año cuando dichos rumores habían decidido ir hacia una dirección completamente nueva. Más allá de las cotidianas burlas sobre sus parecidos, comenzaban a llegar a sus oídos críticas, insultos, ofensas, miradas que pretendían ser discretas acompañadas de risitas chillonas y señalizaciones con los dedos.

Un sinfín de comentarios que no tenían otro objetivo que solamente juzgarlos.

El primero en percatarse de esto, al parecer, había sido Jyushimatsu, quien le había contado la extraña de actitud de todos sus compañeros después de que él casualmente admitiera que compartía futón con sus hermanos durante una conversación trivial en su clase de arte. Fue a partir de ese día, prestando un poco de más de atención, que Ichimatsu comenzó a oír los murmureos de los compañeros que supuestamente eran sus amigos.

-No….no he oído nada.- La mirada tímida de Karamatsu pareció llenarse de cierta preocupación, intentando recordar algún tipo de rumor extraño.

-Olvídalo, entonces debe ser mi imaginación.- Intentando cambiar de tema, Ichimatsu comenzó a comer rápidamente, soltando suspiros y comentarios positivos de la comida. Aun así, notó que el humor de Karamatsu no había regresado a ser el acostumbrado.- Te digo que seguramente debe ser mi imaginación, no le prestes importancia.- Intentó consolarlo directamente.

Karamatsu le sonrió, un tanto aliviado, antes de continuar su almuerzo.

Pero fue gracias a esa pequeña conversación que no solo Karamatsu comenzó a darse cuenta de los cambios de su entorno, de la existencia verdadera de los rumores que había mencionado su hermano, también todos los demás comenzaron a oírlos y a sentirse afectados por lo nada indiscretos que resultaban.

Nadia había imaginado que ese acontecimiento solo había sido el principio de la mecha que terminaría por abrir un abismo entre los sextillizos.

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos meses desde aquella plática, cuando el tímido Karamatsu se encontraba a la hora del almuerzo, ahora completamente solo, en las escaleras cercanas a la azotea de la escuela. Comía con total tranquilidad, en completo silencio.

-¡Ichi, vayamos al boliche después de la escuela!- Alcanzó a escuchar una voz animada que se acercaba por el pasillo de abajo.- ¡Será divertido!

-Ah…ah sí, claro, ¡vamos!- La voz que contestó era sin dudas, la de su hermano Ichimatsu, aunque parecía haber temblado al principio, alcanzó a percibir una risa al final de la oración.

-¿Y tus hermanos no vendrán?- Preguntaba hasta con cierta malicia una tercera voz.

-N-no…no lo creo. Solo vayamos nosotros.- El grupo de amigos pasó por frente de las escaleras. Ichimatsu volteó y sus ojos cruzaron con los de Karamatsu, pero ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo ya que, inmediatamente, los desvió y regresó a la plática con sus amigos.

Entre bromas y risas, el grupo se fue alejando, al punto de que Karamatsu ya no pudo escucharlos más.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado alejándose tanto, al punto de ya ni siquiera saludarse?

-Gracias por la comida.- Susurró para sí mismo. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, la primera lágrima se estrelló en la superficie de su cajita de obento. Y aun lado la segunda. Segundos después la tercera.

Karamatsu se tapó la boca para no dejar salir el sonido de sus llantos.

Extrañaba tanto a sus hermanos…

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: No había nada más que quisiera contar, solamente fue una vaga idea al ver algunas de los flashbacks que se muestran durante los créditos al final de la película. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano volvernos a encontrar en otro fanfic. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
